Deadly Stalker
by kerokerokero
Summary: *CH2 up!!*Sonic returns to his home from a party... only to be faced with a ninja who says he wants the 7 chaos emeralds!
1. The Emerald Ninja

All characters (cept' Emerald Ninja, he's mine!!) belong to sega. There. I said it. Happy!? 

''Deadly Stalker''

  
-------------------------------------   
------------------------------------- 

Party was going on, all his friend were there, boy, Sonic thought this was the best part of his day. But then all of a sudden, Sonic got a urge to go rest. He thought he should listen to his body...

''Hey guys! I'll be leaving right now...''

''What? But the party just started!'' Tails yelled.

''Sorry Tails, I just feel like I need some rest...'' Sonic started to get more tired as he spoke. Amy noticed him trying to stand up.

''Is something wrong, Sonikku?'' Amy asked.

Sonic smiled at her. ''No, nothing is wrong... I'll just be leaving now...''

''Ok... just call me if you need anything!'' Amy shouted before she saw Sonic leave.

''.... I am kinda worried....''

''Ahh... don't worry Amy.'' Knuckles told her back. ''I know Sonic...''

  
-------------------------------------   
------------------------------------- 

Sonic started to make his way to home. He sped through the dark night..... until it started to rain.

''Oh great! The worst time for a sudden weather change!'' Sonic said as he continued to run.

As he continued, he slipped and fell. ''Ouch!!'' But that didn't feel like a slip in a puddle... there was a rope! Somebody tripped him!

''Who put a rope here??'' Sonic yelled... then this!! ''I did'' A voice came behind him. ''Who are you!? And why did you trip me????'' Sonic shouted at the mysterious figure. ''I should be one who is asking the questions. Where are the 7 Chaos Emeralds!?''

Sonic was thinking: ''Wha??? How does this guy know about the Chaos Emeralds!? Whoever he is, I bet he is a whole load of trouble... mabye he's working for Eggman!''

''Hey mystery guy!! I bet your working for Eggman, aren't you!?''

''Ha! Why would I work for such a fool? I think you want to test my strength! Then you will see my power!!!'' The figure answered back.

''Come on!!''

The Hedgehog and person charge at each other.....

Sonic lands back on the ground.''Hah! Not even a scratch!''

''Guess again....''

''What?'' Sonic feels a liquid fall down his face. At first, he thought it was rain, but when it got on his hand, he figured it was... blood. He feels the cut on his face. It seemed that this mystery person was a ninja.

''You'll pay for that!!!!!'' Sonic charges again at the ninja, only to get slammed on the ground.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Sonic screams as he get pummeled.

''Foolish hedgehog! You should know when to give up!! Now.... tell me where the 7 Chaos emeralds are!!..... and you won't get hurt... anymore.''

''.....cough....ugh.... NEVER!!''

''Then I have no choice!!'' The ninja draws his sword and cuts sonic.

''AHHHHH!!''

The ninja get a message from a person... ''Remember not to kill the hedgehog! I need him alive so we can get the location of the 7 emeralds!''

''Ok'' The ninja says.

''Hedgehog... tell me now!!''

Sonic does not notice the emerald that fell out of his pocket...

''Yes! An emerald! I'll just be taking this.''

Sonic was too weak to take it back.

''Sir! The hedgehog has 1 emerald!''

''Good! Return to base!''

''What about the hedgehog, sir?''

''Just leave him there''

''Who.... are.... you???'' Sonic could barely say it.

''Just call me the.... ''Emerald Ninja''... Farewell, hedgehog.''

And with that, the ninja jumps off into the darkness. While sonic is still laying on the ground...

Sonic was left there laying on the ground, when things started to become a blur to Sonic.

Sonic passes out...

  
-------------------------------------   
------------------------------------- 

End! So whadda think? Good? If I get good reviews, I'll continue it. So, until next time! 


	2. Amy to the Rescue

All charcters(cept' ninja...)belong to sega!!!!! 

Deadly Stalker

Chapter 2-Amy To the Rescue

  
-------------------------------------------   
------------------------------------------- 

The party was still going on, the gang not knowing their friend was in trouble. The time currently was 11:34 PM, and Amy was getting tired. So she left from the hotel room. The guys didn't even bother to ask her why, because they already knew the reason.

Amy continued to walk her way, then she saw something that caught her attention. It was a hedgehog. An azure hedgehog. And not just that, there was a small blood puddle next to the hedgehog. Amy was hoping that wasn't Sonic.

But it was.

''Oh my god.... Sonic!!''

Amy rushed over to the unconious hedgehog to aid him.

''Sonic!! Who did this to you!?''

''.....Am...y.....'' Sonic started to regain strength.

''Don't worry! I'll take you to my apartment!''

Amy picked up Sonic, but she could barely manage to walk a yard before she had to stop.

''..Amy... I will.... wal..k...''

''What are you talking about!? You can't walk in THAT condition!''

But Amy had to agree with Sonic. She couldn't handle him herself, but the least she could do was help him walk.

Sonic began his quest to.... stand up. Amy helped him stand up, then they began to walk.

  
-------------------------------------------   
------------------------------------------- 

They finally reached Amy's apartment when Sonic could barely stand anymore. Sonic layed down on Amy's couch, while Amy went to her bathroom. ''I'll be right back!''

While Amy was gone, Sonic took a look around Amy's living room. She had many pictures of her and Sonic. Sonic then felt a stinging pain around his stomach. The cut was getting worse.

Amy arrived with lots of medical things in her arms. ''First we have to heal that cut!'' Amy pours some liquid stuff onto Sonic's wound. It started to sting like crazy! ''OOOWWW!!'' Sonic shouted.

''Shhhh!! The pain will stop!'' Amy then took a piece of cotton and pressed it against the cut. She held it until the wound stopped leaking. ''There! That should stop the bleeding!''

''Now for the bandage!'' Amy did exactly what she said, and wrapped the big bandage around Sonic's wound. ''Now get some rest!''

Amy was about to get up, but she felt Sonic's hand grab her wrist. ''Amy.....''

''Yes?''

''...Thanks....''

''No problem, my Sonikku...''

Amy then went to her kitchen to get something to eat. She came back with something for her and Sonic. She handed the piece of food to Sonic. ''Here ya go.''

''Thanks''

''By the way Sonic, what happened out there?''

''Some ninja attacked me because he wanted to know where the Chaos Emeralds were.''

''What? But how did he know about the Chaos Emeralds?''

''That's what I wanted to know.''

''He doesn't work for Eggman, either.''

''Hmm.... very strange.''

  
-------------------------------------------   
------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile..........

''I have the emerald you requested master!''

''Good work.''

''Now I am recieved information on where the Chaos emeralds might be'' The master told his servant.

''This person may have information on where they emeralds are. Your next mission is to go to... Angel Island.''

''Why there sir?''

''An echinda there might be able to tell us.''

The ninja was thinking: ''He wants me to go after knuckles?''

''So go!''

''Yes sir....''

The ninja steps onto the portal, and within an instant, is gone....   
-------------------------------------------   
------------------------------------------- 

END... again!! How does this ninja know knuckles??? Find out next chap!! 


End file.
